More Than People Thought
by Forever Charmed
Summary: Set as teenagers Piper stops eating because she thinks she's fat. Tragedies happen for the Halliwell's when Piper's decision could be fatal. Please read and review. I know sucky summary.
1. Hell for Piper

Piper Halliwell is sitting in her room looking in the mirror. UH! I'm so fat and ugly. She thought. Why can't I look like Phoebe or Prue. They are so gorgeous.  
"Piper, get down here it's time for breakfast," Grams called from downstairs. Piper goes downstairs and sees her sisters at the table pigging out. Yeah, yall are lucky. Yall can afford to eat. Yall aren't fat and ugly like me. She thought. Piper picks up a plate off the table.  
"Can I eat in my room?" Piper asks.  
"Uh, yeah sure. But be careful not to spill anything," Grams said. Grams let the girls basically do whatever they wanted, and that's what the girls loved about her. She was strict, but she also let the girls have a life.  
"I won't spill anything," Piper says and she goes upstairs.  
You're welcome, Grams thinks to herself.  
When Piper gets upstairs she goes into the bathroom and dumps her food in the toilet and flushes it. Then she goes back into her room and looks in the mirror. I'm going to change if it kills me. After Piper finishes looking in the mirror she picks up her plate and goes back downstairs.  
"Finished already?" Grams says as Piper puts her dish in the sink.  
What, a girl can't eat fast without getting questioned. Piper thought.  
"Yeah," she lied. "I was starving." I can't believe I just lied to Grams.  
"You must have been to eat that fast."  
  
Piper looked around and noticed that Phoebe and Prue weren't in the kitchen anymore. I hope they didn't leave already. Piper thought.  
"Where did Phoebe and Prue go?" Piper asks.  
"They already went to school." Grams answers.  
Oh my god, I can't believe them. Piper thought.  
"I don't believe this, you know what, I don't care anymore whatever." Piper says. Piper rolls her eyes at thought of her sisters.  
"What is it?" Grams asks.  
"They were supposed to give me a ride to school, but no, they just go and leave without me. I mean it's just me. Who cares whether I go to school or not," Piper says frustrated.  
"Piper calm down," Grams says tried to lower Piper's frustration. "Well I'll give you a ride to school," Grams offers.  
"Grams, it's not the point whether or not I have a ride. It's that they left without me. I mean how could they forget to give me a ride. That's my whole point," Piper explains.  
"Piper, just don't worry about it. I'll talk to them when they get home. Let's just get you to school," Grams says. Piper nods.  
So Grams gave Piper a ride and when she got there it was lunch time. She got there late because Grams felt a little sick on the way and they had to stop. Piper went into the lunchroom and sat down beside her two best friends. Michelle and Nikki.  
"Hey Piper." Michelle says. "Oh, I have something for you," Michelle says reaching into a paper bag and pulling out a candy bar. "Here's my candy bar you get everyday."  
  
"Oh, um, that's okay. I'm not really hungry. I had a huge breakfast." she lied.  
  
"Oh, okay, as long as you're sure,"  
"I'm sure," Piper says.  
Michelle says putting her candy bar back in her bag. After lunch Piper, Michelle, and Nikki had their least favorite class, P.E.  
"Alright class, I want you to run 3 laps around the track," the teacher Mr. Fuller said. So the class started to run. After about one lap Piper fell to the ground. Mr. Fuller, Michelle, and Nikki ran up to her.  
"Are you okay?" Nikki asks.  
  
"Yeah, I just got a little dizzy," Piper answers.  
  
"Well here, eat this," Mr. Fuller says handing her a granola bar.  
"Oh, I'm not hungry," Piper says.  
  
"Well here, it'll help," Mr. Fuller says.  
  
So Piper took the granola bar and ate it.  
  
"Can I go to the bathroom?" Piper asks.  
  
"Yeah, will you be okay? Do you need someone to go with you?" Mr. Fuller asks.  
  
"No, I'll be fine," Piper says.  
Piper goes to the bathroom and stands over a toilet with misery and sadness in her eyes. She bends over the toilet and sticks her finger down her throat. Throwing up the granola bar.  
Piper comes out of the bathroom and goes back into the gym. The class is playing volleyball. Mr. Fuller walks over to Piper.  
  
"You don't have to play." Mr. Fuller says. "You can just sit on the bleachers." He pats Piper on the back. "You'll be okay."  
So Piper goes to the bleachers and sits down. I feel so terrible. I really need to eat something. But I can't. I'm so fat. Piper thought.  
  
The bell rings for P.E. to let out. Piper went to her next class. English. She goes into the class and sits down in her desk. People are looking at her and whispering and laughing. Go ahead laugh. There's plenty to laugh at. Piper thought. She was used to people looking at her and whispering and laughing. She'd been dealing with it every since school started. I hate myself. Piper thought.  
After English Piper had her last class which was Study Hall. She mostly slept in that class or got paper balls thrown at her. She was used to it though. But today she got to sleep instead of getting paper thrown at her. So she slept most of her study hall and then the ball rang and she decided to walk home instead of getting a ride. She was walking down a street on the sidewalk and she stopped. She put her hand on her hand and her other hand on a tree to keep her balance. Whoa! I feel like I'm going to faint again. She started to walk again and no more than a few seconds later everything went black.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Piper opens her eyes and sees Prue leaning over her.  
"Wh-where am I?" Piper stutters.  
"You're at home. I was driving home from school and I saw you on the sidewalk so I put you in my car and brought you home. What the hell happened to you?" Prue says.  
"I don't remember," Piper says. "I was walking home and then the next they I knew I was here."  
"Oh, well come downstairs, it's time for supper," Prue says as she leaves Piper's room and goes downstairs. Piper gets out of her bed and goes over to her mirror. Look at you. So ugly and fat. No wonder no one likes you. What's to like? Piper thinks. After a few seconds she goes downstairs to the kitchen. Grams hands her a plate.  
"Get what you want," she tells Piper.  
"That's okay. I'm not hungry," Piper says.  
"Are you sure honey?" Grams asks her.  
"Yeah," Piper responds.  
"Piper, you didn't eat lunch today either," Prue says.  
"How do you know?" Piper asks.  
"Because I have lunch with you and when I looked over at you you weren't eating, you turned down the candy bar that your friend tried to give you," Prue answered.  
"And you took your breakfast upstairs. Did you eat it?" Grams says.  
"Yes, I ate breakfast and I ate lunch Prue just didn't see me eat," Piper lies.  
"Well I want you to eat breakfast," Grams says.  
"No I'm not hungry," Piper says.  
"Piper you're going to eat, you need to eat or you'll-  
"I'M FINE!" Piper screams and throws the plate she has in her hand down on the floor. The plate breaks sending glass flying all over the floor. Piper looks at her two sisters and then at Grams. She turns around and runs upstairs to her room. She slams her door and locks it.  
  
They don't know what it's like to be me. To be laughed at and made fun of. And always being compared to Prue and Phoebe. "Why can't you be as gorgeous as your sisters. Why can't you be as funny as your sisters. Are you sure you're not adopted because you're nothing like your sisters. They're gorgeous and funny and you're...not. Piper thought. I'm sick of it. That's why I have to change.  
Piper turned over on her side and closed her eyes. Soon she drifted off into a deep sleep and into a dream. She was walking through the school hallways. With everybody staring at her and whispering. Then when she came to the end of the hallway her sisters were there staring at her. "You geek," they said. "You're so stupid," Phoebe said. "And ugly," Prue added. Tears filled Piper's eyes as she turned and ran down the hallway. With everybody laughing at her and chanting "Geek. Geek. Geek. Geek." Piper ran and ran until she reached outside. She turned back and looked at the school and saw her sisters again standing at the door. "You'll never be like us," Prue said. "Never," Phoebe added. "Never," Prue and Phoebe said in unison.  
Piper jumped up in her bed, her eyes filled with tears. She looked at the clock. It read 3:30 a.m. She hadn't realized she'd been a sleep so long. More tears ran down Piper's face as she thought of the dream. Of how her sisters were making fun of her, and everybody laughing and calling her a geek. I've had it. Piper thought. It's 3:30. I have 4 hours until school starts, 4 hours to change my appearance, 4 hours to change myself.  
Piper gets out of her bed and sneaks into Phoebe's room to get her make-up. She gets Phoebe's make-up goes back into her room. She clears off her dresser and dumps the make-up onto it. The were multiple colors of lipstick and eyeshadow, and there was blush, mascara, and eye liner. But before she puts on the make-up she goes into the bathroom thats connected to her room and cuts on the shower. She shuts the bathroom door and takes off her clothers and gets in the shower. She washes her body and then she puts shampoo in her hair and washes it. Then she puts conitioner in it and washes it. Then she gets out and leaves the bathroom. Then she puts curlers in her hair but barely tightens them. Piper goes back into Phoebe's room and takes an outfit out of her closet and goes back to her room. She puts on red lipstick and blue eyeshadow. Then she puts on the mascara and blush. Then she gets dressed and takes the curlers out of her hair. She looks in the mirror.  
Now that is so much better. She has on a black tube top and a black leather skirt. Her hair is down and wavy instead of nappy, stringy, and in pigtails. I can see good enough without my glasses. So I'm not going to wear them today. Piper looks at he clock. 4:30. Gosh, I still have three hours left. Piper goes downstaris. She goes into the living room and gets a piece of paper and a pen out of a drawer. She starts to write.  
Grams,  
I left early so I could get to school a little earlier.  
Just didn't want you to worry.  
Sorry about last night and supper.  
Love ya,  
Piper  
She goes into the kitchen and lays the note on the kitchen table. She grabs her backpack and leaves the manor. She walks down the street to and all night coffee shop. She goes in and sits down at a booth. A young man with lightish hair walks over to her.  
"Hello, um, why are you out so early," the man says.  
"Do I know you?" Piper asks.  
"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Leo Wyatt," he says extending a hand to shake Pipers. Piper extends her hand and shakes his hand.  
"I'm Piper Halliwell," Piper says.  
"Yeah I know, I've seen you at school a couple of time," Leo says.  
"Oh really, I've never seen you,"  
"Oh, how weird. Can I buy you something to eat?" Leo asks her.  
"Oh, no that's okay. I'm not hungry. But thanks anyway."  
"Take a seat," Piper told him. So Leo sat down and him and Piper sat at the coffee shop and talked and talked and talked. He made her feel special and happy. She liked that she could talk to someone. I bet he only noticed me because of the way I look now. If I came in and looked like I usually looked, he probably wouldn't have come over. But at least it's working. Piper thought. Piper looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh my god. It's 7:15. I have to get to school," Piper says.  
  
"Do you want me to give you a ride?" Leo asks.  
  
"Uh, yeah sure," Piper says and her and Leo leave the coffee shop and get into Leo's car.  
  
"Thanks," Piper says.  
  
"You're welcome," he respons.  
  
~*~*~  
  
At home Phoebe comes downstairs to the kitchen where Grams is reading something on a piece of paper.  
  
"What's that?" Phoebe asks.  
  
"Oh, it's just a note from Piper. She left early this morning. I wonder if she ate breakfast," Grams says with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Probably not," Phoebe answers.  
  
"Prue," Grams calls. Prue comes running downstairs with her roe still on, her hair up in a towel and cream on her face.  
  
"What is it?" Prue asks.  
  
"Can you watch Piper at lunch today for me and see if she eats," Grams says.  
  
"Yeah sure," Prue says and goes back upstairs to get ready.  
  
"So Phoebe, what do you want for breakfast."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Piper and Leo enter the school doors. Everybody is staring at her.  
  
"Oh, is Piper trying to be a slut now," a guy says.  
  
Piper didn't know what he was talking about until she remembered how she looked.  
  
"Oh look, now it's a slutty geek," someone says. People are laughing at her and calling her names. Tears dwell in her eyes.  
  
"Stop it," Leo screams at them. Piper runs down the hall swerving between people who were laughing at her. She runs into the girls bathroom. She leans up against a wall.  
  
"Why? Why are they so cruel?" Piper asks herself. She slides down the wall and buries her face into her hands. Crying her eyes out.  
  
Piper gets up and runs over to a sink and throws water on her face and wipes the make-up. It smears all over her face. Her eyes are blood red from crying. Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Piper hears the bathroom door open and jumps. She sees her older sister Prue come in.  
  
"Oh my god Piper. What's wrong." Prue says as she runs over to her sister and grabs her in a hug. Piper pushes her away.  
  
"Don't you dare hug me. You don't care about me. So don't pretend like you do. You don't know what it's like to be me. To have my sucky life and everybody make fun you. You're head cheerleader. You don't know what it's like," Piper explains furiously.  
  
"Piper, I do care about you," Prue says. "You're my sister, I love you."  
  
"Yeah right," Piper says as she runs out of the bathroom and out of the school. She runs into the woods and keeps running and running as fast as she can. I need to get away from here. Away from my life. Away from myself.  
"Piper!" someone screams. Piper just keeps running. "Piper! Wait!" Piper turns around and sees Leo running towards her. She runs up to him and embraces him with a hug.  
"Oh Leo. Why do people act like that? What is wrong with me to make people hate me so much," Piper says. Tears falling down her face.  
"Nothing. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Trust me. They're just jerks," Leo says.  
"What did I do to deserve this?" Piper says through sobs.  
"It's okay Piper," Leo says hugging her even harder to comfort her. Her and Leo went to the lake with their feet in the water. They talked about everything. Fears, crushes, past experiences, they talked about everything imaginable. Time went by so fast.  
"Well, it's 2:30. Would you like me to take you home?" Leo asks.  
  
"Oh my god. Is it really that late?" Piper asks.  
  
"Yeah," Leo responds.  
  
"Well yeah sure you can take me home," Piper says. So her and Leo go back to his car and Leo takes her home. When they get to Piper's house they sit in his car for a while.  
  
"I had a really great time," Piper says.  
  
"So did I," he responds. And then Leo did something that shocked the hell out of Piper. He leaned forward and planted a soft, nice kiss on her lips. When he pulled away Piper just stared at Leo, and then after a couple of minutes she smiled and got out of the car.  
  
"Bye," she says.  
  
"Bye," Leo says back. Piper watched Leo drive off. She couldn't stop smiling.  
  
I don't believe it. Piper thinks to herself. Piper walks into the house and into the kitchen and sees Grams staring at her with this sort of pissed off look.  
  
"Where were you today?" Grams asks her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Piper aks. Grams slams her index finger on the play button of the answering machine. Piper listened as Grams grew angrier and angrier.  
  
Hello Miss Halliwell. This is the High School. Piper Halliwell is not in school today. If you are unaware of this please contact us. Thanks. Grams stops the machine.  
  
"Can you explain that? And what in the world are you wearing?" Grams says. Her voice getting a little louder.  
  
I decided to dress differently today, and when I got to school all the kids made fun of me so I ran out and into the woods and Leo and I sat at the lake," Piper explains.  
  
Who's Leo?" Grams says frustrated.  
  
"He's a guy I met. And he's really great," Piper says.  
  
Did you eat lunch today?" Grams asks.  
  
Yeah," Piper lied. "Me and Leo had lunch together."  
  
"Well I don't feel like dealing with you right now, but you're going to be punished for skipping school. Now go upstairs," Grams says and Piper goes upstairs. Phoebe comes out of her room.  
  
"That's where it went," Phoebe says pointing at the outfit. "That is mine so next time ASK!"  
  
"Whatevery Phoebe," Piper says.  
  
"Excuse me? Go get changed and give me my outfit back," Phoebe yells. Piper leaves Phoebe and goes in her room and takes off the outfit and puts on her pajamas. She throws Phoebe's outfit in the hall. She goes and looks in the mirror. You're so pitiful.  
Prue walks through Piper's door.  
"What do you want?" Piper asks.  
"I just wanted to see what you were doing," Prue says wondering why Piper was being such a bitch to her. What is her problem, I haven't done anything to her. Prue thinks to herself.  
"Well I'm doing nothing so you can leave now," Piper says.  
  
"Piper why are you being so bitchy to me? I haven't done anything so could you please explain why," Prue says with frustration in her voice.  
Piper sighs. "Prue, if you don't know why then you're more conceded than I thought. So please just leave, now," Piper says.  
"Whatever," Prue says and leaves Piper's room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Downstairs Grams is in the kitchen washing dishes. Prue walks in.  
"Grams, do you know what's wrong with Piper?" Prue asks.  
"No, but be nice to her. She's going through some hard times," Grams says. Grams and Prue hear a big thump upstairs in Piper's room. They run upstairs and into Piper's room and see her laying on the floor. Grams goes and kneels down over her. Then she looks at Prue.  
"CALL 911"  
Prue runs downstairs and into the kitchen and grabs the phone. She punches the numbers 911.  
"911 emergency how may I help you?" a lady on the other line says.  
"Yes please I need an ambulance, my sister passed out, please hurry," Prue says frantically.  
"Okay ma'am someone will be there right away," the lady says.  
"Thank you," Prue says as she hangs up the phone and runs back upstairs. She sees Phoebe come out of her room.  
"What's going on?" Phoebe asks.  
"Piper passed out," Prue screams running past Phoebe and into Piper's room. Grams is still kneeling over her. Lightly smacking Piper's face.  
"Come on Piper. You can do it," Grams says almost crying. But she holds back her tears for Prue and Phoebe's sake. If they see her cry they might get even more worried. Prue goes and kneels down over Piper with Grams.  
"Please Piper. Come back to us," Prue says. Phoebe is standing in Piper's doorway with her hand over her mouth. She hears a knock on the door.  
"Someone's here," she tells Grams and Prue.  
"That's probably the ambulance," Prue says lifting up Piper. She looks at Grams. "Help me get her up." Grams stands up and helps Prue put Piper in her arms as if they were just married and taking through the altar. Grams runs downstairs and opens the doors and sees to men in a uniform with a stretcher.  
"Here she comes," Grams says to the men as she moves aside to let Prue out. When Pure gets outside the two men take Piper out of Prue's arms and lays her on the stretcher. Prue follows the men to the ambulance car. Grams looks back upstairs and sees Phoebe standing at the top of the stairs.  
"Phoebe come on," Grams says.  
"No," Phoebe says shaking her head. "I can't."  
"Come on," Grams says again.  
"No, I already lost mom, I can't be there to witness losing Piper too," Phoebe says and runs to her room.  
"PHOEBE!" Grams screams. Grams decides to leave Phoebe and runs back outside and sees the two men putting the stretcher with Piper on it in the back of the ambulance. She runs up to Prue.  
"Phoebe won't come," Grams says.  
"What?" Prue says.  
"Yeah, but we need to go with Piper," Grams says and her and Prue get in the back of the ambulance with Piper and shuts the doors. The two men go up to the front of the ambulance and get inside and start the truck and start driving. Prue is kneeling over Piper and holding her hand.  
"Come on Piper," Prue says. A tear falls down her face. She stares down at Piper's lifeless face.  
It's like she's sleeping. But this time I can't wake her up. Prue thinks to herself and another tear falls down her face. They arrive at the hospital and they men get out and go to the back and open the doors. Prue and Grams get out and the two men pull Piper out and roll her to the hospital. When they get to the entrance doors Grams runs and opens them and the men roll Piper through the hallway with Grams and Prue follow behind.  
"I need some help," one of the men say. A whole bunch of nurses and doctor crowd around them and walk with them down the hallway.  
"What happened?" a nurse says.  
"I don't know but she's unconscious," the same says. As they continue rolling Piper down the hallway one of the men turns around and looks at Prue and Grams.  
"You need to stop right here," he says.  
"But that's my sister," Prue says and tries to get past the man. Grams grabs her and pulls her back.  
"I'm sorry. You can't go past here," he says. He turns around and joins the crowd around Piper as they go into a room and shut the doors. Prue turns around and grabs Grams in a hug.  
"It's okay," Grams says.  
"I can't lose her," Prue says crying her eyes out on Grams' shoulder. Grams looks around and sees two chairs.  
"Let's go sit down," Grams says pushing Prue away and motioning towards the chairs. Prue nods her head. They go and sit down. Time went by so slow. Seconds like minutes, minutes like hours. After a few hours a doctor comes out of a room.  
"Piper Halliwell," he says. Grams looks at the doctor and then wakes up Prue who had fallen asleep on Grams' shoulder. Prue looks at the doctor and her and Grams get up out of the chairs and walk up to him.  
"How is she?" Grams asks.  
"Not good. We're not sure exactly what's wrong. We're going to continue doing tests until we find out, but it looks like Piper's body doesn't have enough energy to feed off and her brains cells and muscles stopped working. Now we're going to try everything we can. But unless Piper's body revives itself on its own. I'm afraid Piper's not going to survive," the doctor says. Tears start to fall down Grams and Prue's face as they hear those words. They grab each other in a huge hug.  
"I'm sorry," the doctor says and goes back into the room.  
Prue pulls away from Grams and looks her in the eyes.  
"What are we going to do if we lose her?" Prue asks.  
"Don't think like that," Grams says. Grams was trying to make Prue feel a little better, but it was hard because the truth was Grams didn't know if Piper would survive either. "Let's go back and sit down."  
So Grams and Prue went back to the two chairs they had been sitting in earlier and sat back down. Prue's mind wandered. It wandered back to the past. When Piper was so happy. So happy to be herself. Then when she hit High School everything changed. She always looked down on herself. She even tried committing suicide one time.  
I'll never forget it. Prue thought. I went upstairs to her room to get her for dinner and I saw her sitting on the floor with a razor blade in her right hand and her left wrist was bleeding massively, and she was just staring down at the blood. Not moving, not flinching, not anything. It scared the hell out of me. So I went downstairs and got Grams and that's when Piper started her counceling. She went to counciling for about 7 months, and somehow she convinced her counselor that she was better now. Then no more than a week after she stopped, she started putting herself down again. Now she's not eating. I don't know what is wrong with her. She's a beautiful young girl, I just wish she could see it.  
"Prue? Prue?"  
Prue snapped back to reality as Grams was saying her name. Prue looked at Grams.  
"Prue look," Grams says pointing down the hall. Prue turns around and sees a nurse pushing Piper their direction in a wheelchair.  
Oh thank god. Prue thought. 


	2. The Explanation

Prue opens her eyes and turnsover in her bed and looks at her clock. It read 4:50.  
It's still so early. Prue thought. Prue and Grams had been in the hospital with Piper that night until 1:30. Then the doctors said that Grams could take Piper home. So they came home and went to bed. Only Prue couldn't get to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the image of Piper collapsed on her bedroom floor. A dark figure embraced Prue's doorway.  
"Who's that?" Prue asks.  
"It's just me Prue," Piper says. Prue sits up in her bed and turns on the light that's on the nightstand next to her bed.  
"What are you doing up?" Prue asks.  
"I couldn't sleep," Piper responds.  
"Yeah me neither. Piper come here for a minute," Prue says patting a spot on her bed for Piper to come sit. So Piper went and sat on Prue's bed. Prue looks Piper dead in her eyes.  
"Piper be honest with me. What aren't you eating?" Prue asks. Piper looks down. "Please Piper. I think this family at least deserves an explanation."  
Piper looks back up at Prue.  
"Because I'm fat," Piper says.  
"Piper you're not fat," Prue says. Piper puts up a hand as if telling Prue to hush.  
"You asked for an explanation. So please let me finish," Piper says.  
"I'm sorry," Prue says.  
"I'm fat in my eyes. When I look in the mirror I don't see what you all see. I see a fat, ugly flat chested, four eyed nerd," Piper explains.  
"But Piper-" Prue stops in her sentence when Piper gives her this "What did I just say" look.  
"Continue," Prue says.  
"And I thought if I was skinny I would be a little bit more attractive. That is if these braces ever come off and this acne ever goes away," Piper says. Prue and Piper just stare at each other for a moment.  
"Well I'm going back to bed," Piper says as she gets up off Prue's bed and leaves her room. Prue lays back down in her bed.  
"What am I going to do?" Prue asks herself.  
  
I know it's short. I'll post a longer chapter next. 


End file.
